


¿Por qué Robin?

by ElAticodeunGato



Series: Age Reversal in Spanish [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElAticodeunGato/pseuds/ElAticodeunGato
Summary: ¡¡Actualización doble!! Y tal vez triple si no me duermo sobre mi pc...
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: Age Reversal in Spanish [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/664583
Kudos: 7





	¿Por qué Robin?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). Log in to view. 



> ¡¡Actualización doble!! Y tal vez triple si no me duermo sobre mi pc...

Dick se acomoda desde la cima del Edificio de Industrias Wayne, binoculares enfocando al cielo.

"Hey, hey, little wing?"

"¿Qué pasa circus bird?"

“¿Por qué crees que Demon Wing escogió el nombre de Robin? Realmente no… va con él, o lo hace?

“Tal vez si Robin está siendo poseído por el demonio.”

“Espero ambos estén al tanto de que esta es una _línea abierta_ y que _puedo oírlos._ ”

Dick se ríe y Jason resopla; Damián gruñe y Tim deja escapar una tranquila risa por los comunicadores.

“Deberías solo decirles, Demon Wing.” Oyen el sonido de un arma de fuego, “Y no se preocupen estas son de goma. Totalmente no letales desde esta distancia. Aunque estoy tentado a ver cuánto me puedo acercar antes de-”

“ _Capucha. Robin. N. Rojo_. A trabajar.”

“Perdón, B.” Los cuatro dicen al unísono. Sobre la línea el sonido de un garra siendo disparada.

Pocos minutos después-

“Robin fue la primera ave de la cual escuche.” La voz de Damián es suave. “Siempre quise ver una. Porque nunca había visto la primavera.”


End file.
